


pasta love

by taeilsbf



Category: NCT (Band), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cooking, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mother Taeyong, Moving, Neo city, New house, Papyrus (Undertale) and Spaghetti, Pasta, Socks, Spaghetti, Yuta & Sicheng are also just mentioned, Yuta/Sicheng/Taeil EX, donghyuck is mentioned - Freeform, sans (undertale) - Freeform, taeyong is mentioned, yuwin are together still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilsbf/pseuds/taeilsbf
Summary: His smile dropped and he screamed as soon as he looked at the person- or.. Creature standing in front of him. The other screamed back and dropped a glass plate, shards going all over the place. It nearly got his feet and the thing standing in front of him definitely stepped on them in a panic.-Taeil just moved away from all of his friends and Papyrus is one of his new neighbours. He brings Taeil spaghetti as a house warming gift but ends up dropping it, causing Taeil to feel bad and invite him in to make some more together. Taeil falls quickly for Papyrus without realising it...





	pasta love

Taeil had just moved into a new neighbourhood, he had lived in Neo City for almost his entire life and the move was a shock to him and his friends. Of course, he was still going to be able to see them but this was just for the best. He wasn’t entirely sure if this move was temporary or permanent yet anyways.

He was almost done unpacking everything when he heard a knock on the door- _ pretty generic for a new start _ Taeil thought as he put down a photo album because Yes, he was that bitch. You know the type who insists on putting everything into an album for “memories” when they have those in their brains. Taeil didn’t care, happy tears wet his eyes every time he opened the book and saw him and his closest friends.

The house was two stories, it was really large for just himself. He planned on asking his friends Sicheng and Yuta to move in with him sometime when they were ready to leave Neo City and ready to see him again.... For now, he would live alone. Maybe he would get a reputation in the neighbourhood of being the old man at the end of the street…. Hopefully he wouldn’t be seen as some creepy or intimidating guy that terrorizes the little kids…

_ Oh yeah _, the doorbell… Taeil ran down the stairs, skipping some steps and sliding across the smooth wood floor in his cat socks. His friend Donghyuck gave them to him before he left, it made his heart soft thinking about it. He reached the front door and opened it after making sure he was presentable enough to greet his new neighbour or neighbours… Or maybe it was a girl scout? It was a nice neighbourhood like that…

His smile dropped and he screamed as soon as he looked at the person- or.. Creature standing in front of him. The other screamed back and dropped a glass plate, shards going all over the place. It nearly got his feet and the thing standing in front of him definitely stepped on them in a panic.

It was a skeleton, and Taeil looked at what it dropped… A plate of spaghetti? Taeil looked up at it’s creepy face in confusion, it looked sad… Taeil realised it must have been bringing the spaghetti as a housewarming gift, he felt really guilty all of a sudden. His spaghetti was all over the ground now, glass mixed into it.

“Oh dear.. I’m so sorry about that..” Taeil said, squatting down and picking up some of the bigger glass shards carefully. The skeleton probably worked so hard for this, Taeil tried to stay far away from the spaghetti so he didn’t stain his favourite socks. His friends would never believe this happened.

The other’s bony fingers bumped into his as he helped pick up the glass, “NYE HEH HEH! IT’S OKAY, DON’T WORRY!” the skeleton said brightly, making Taeil stop momentarily to look at him. He was _ not _expecting that.

“Ahh,” Taeil accidentally cut his finger, he stood up with a handful of glass and watched the skeleton try to pick more up. “You can come in, thank you for helping me clean up.”

“HEH.. SURE!” The skeleton was quite loud, it reminded Taeil of home. He hoped the other wasn’t too mad at him for making him drop the spaghetti… 

“I’m uh- Taeil!” he introduced himself as he dropped the glass into a trashcan in the kitchen. He started washing his hands off after, watching the blood rinse off. It wasn’t that bad, he was thankful. He had a habit of being careless of himself but watching others around him like a hawk...

“NICE TO MEET YOU TAEIL. I AM PAPYRUS!” Taeil noticed that the other was very loud, he didn’t completely mind it though… His younger friends at home might have been even louder. Silence wasn’t always comforting anyways.

Taeil grabbed a broom and headed back to the front door, Papyrus following behind him. “I’m sorry again about that… Do you live next door?” Taeil asked again as he started to sweep some of the glass up. 

“NOT NEXT DOOR BUT A FEW HOUSES DOWN.. HEHEH.. I CAN COOK SPAGHETTI SO I THOUGHT I WOULD MAKE YOU SOME,” Papyrus explained (loudly) and he stood awkwardly like he wasn’t sure what to do. It made Taeil giggle as he stood up again, a dustpan full of glass and most of the spaghetti. He quickly kicked the door shut and began walking to the kitchen again.

“I’m sorry again, I wish I could have tasted it.. Maybe I can make you some instead? If you have time.. I have some stuff to make it since I visited the store earlier. Eating out often isn’t too good for you so…” Taeil dumped the pan into the trash and put the broom and dustpan back up. 

“OH, YES SURE! BUT I’M JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THAT I AM A SKELETON WITH HIGH STANDARDS!!” Papyrus said, finally relaxing a bit. Taeil blushed slightly, he didn’t have those intentions at all…

“Ah okay! If you want to help me, you’re welcome to,” Taeil said as he opened the cabinet and got some pants out to prepare. 

“YES LET ME HELP, I LOVE TO COOK SPAGHETTI,” Papyrus said and came closer to Taeil who smiled at him. The skeleton was a bit odd to see, it definitely shocked him at first but he was already used to it. He would never discriminate, skeleton or not.

“Can you get the sauce out? It’s over there,” Taeil pointed to another cabinet as he put some hamburger meat in a pan and turned the burner on. He began chopping the pieces up with a spatula as Papyrus came over with the cans of sauce.

“Thank you! Pour them in this pot,” He stopped chopping for a moment to push a smaller but taller pan towards Papyrus. He did as he was told and poured the cans in, making sure to get all of it out.

“So, Papyrus? How long have you lived here?” Taeil asked as he continued to chop the meat, it started grilling a lot so he had to make sure the pieces were small and thoroughly cooked.. Now that he thought about it though, could skeletons even eat? He could see right through the other…

“YES. I LIVE HERE WITH MY BROTHER SANS, HE IS A HANDFUL BUT HE’S A GOOD BROTHER,” Papyrus exclaimed, leaning against the counter and watching Taeil cook.

“Oh, that’s interesting! I moved away from all of my friends and my… Uhm and Yeah,” Taeil said awkwardly. He stopped chopping and went to get the big spaghetti pot. He almost talked about Sicheng and Yuta, they were his best friends and almost more than that… Almost. He liked both of them a lot, and they liked each other. Taeil thought they liked him too, but that wouldn’t work for all three of them.

He could tell the two were meant for each other and he would like to think, in some universe, he belonged with the two as well. Heartbreak leads to dumb fights and- it hurt Taeil to think about. He left the City to reflect on himself, he was sure he ended up hurting all of his friends emotionally after he heard the news of Sicheng and Yuta dating. He let them, of course he did. He wanted them to be happy..

The spaghetti pot was almost overflowing with water and Papyrus was staring at him weirdly… Taeil turned the tap off and carefully poured some of the water out into the sink. He wanted Taeyong’s assistance right now, Taeyong always knew what to do.

“Just got lost in thoughts, sorry,” Taeil tried to explain. The pot was very heavy as he moved it to the counter. He didn’t turn the burner off yet- but he picked up the pan with meat in it and dumped it into the pan with sauce in it, which was just sitting on a burner that was off. Now he picked the big spaghetti pot filled with water and put on the burner. It would take a while to boil now, so he leaned against the counter and looked at Papyrus again.

“Now we wait…” he joked, though he didn’t find himself that funny.

“NYAH HAH HAH!” Papyrus laughed. Taeil wasn’t sure what to say now, he listened to the water boil behind him. Papyrus was a very refreshing person he thought, they were making eye contact.

“OH NO,” Papyrus said and Taeil got alarmed. He was afraid something happened or maybe he would have to leave? He pushed away from the counter and opened his mouth to speak but Papyrus beat him to it, “YOU’RE MEETING MY STANDARDS!!”

Taeil’s blushed returned, he nearly burned his hand on the stove. “P-Papyrus…” Taeil mumbled, his heart melting. He wanted to believe he was made just for Sicheng and Yuta, he thought they were his soulmates… But things change, he guessed.

“YES, TAEIL?” Papyrus asked, pushing himself off the counter and coming closer to Taeil who’s legs felt like jelly.

Taeil wasn’t sure if he was thinking faster than his mouth was moving, “Kiss me..” he mumbled. He did want that, he wanted it and so did Papyrus who put his bony arms on either side of Taeil and brought his skinless lips onto Taeil’s.

It felt a bit weird at first… But he rolled with it… Papyrus seemed like he wasn’t too experienced in kissing but it was fine to Taeil, he didn’t mind. The other pulled away and Taeil swore he could almost see a blush.

“WAS THAT SATISFACTORY?” Papyrus asked, retracting his arms and stepping back. The water was definitely boiled now.

“Yes it was, Papyrus.. I wouldn’t mind doing that again…” Taeil said shyly, smiling as he spoke. Papyrus leaned forward again but Taeil put a finger up.

“Ah-ah-ah, we gotta finish making this,” Taeil said smugly, taking the box of spaghetti noodles and opening it. This was his favourite part, snapping them in half and putting them in the pot. He took a handful at a time, taking both ends in his hands and snapping them all. Little pieces fell onto the counter but he didn’t care, he dropped them into the boiling water.

He did the rest of the noodles just like that and handed a spaghetti spoon to Papyrus, “Stir.. I’m lazy,” he explained and Papyrus started to do just that. Taeil opened a cabinet and got a strainer out, he placed it into the sink and watched the skeleton stir the noodles around. A comfortable silence fell between the two and Taeil felt himself smiling.

He hadn’t been this happy in a while. He was ecstatic to call his friends later and gush about Papyrus… He hoped Sicheng and Yuta would be happy for him.

“Lift the spoon up,” Taeil said and Papyrus did it again, Taeil took the spoon from him and grabbed a noodle. He tried to ignore the pain he felt when he picked it up but he ate it to test if the noodles were soft enough. They were, so he set the spoon aside and picked the pot up. He quickly moved to the sink and dumped it into the strainer, all the water (of course) was strained out now. He picked the strainer up again and dumped the noodles back into the pot.

“Can you pour the sauce into the noodles now?” Taeil asked Papyrus who, of course, complied.

“IS THIS HOW EVERYBODY MAKES SPAGHETTI?” Papyrus asked Taeil as he poured the sauce. He put the pot back down and turned to Taeil.

“Well.. No, I just don’t have a lot of things to add currently.. Why? How do you make it?” Taeil nudged Papyrus over and picked the spaghetti spoon up again, he began to mix the sauce and noodles together. The sound was kind of gross and made Taeil blush again.. _God_, how old is he?? 16 or 26? Jesus…

“NYEH HEH HEH! I MAKE IT VERY DIFFERENT, BUT MAYBE I WILL FOLLOW YOUR WAYS SOMETIME,” Papyrus explained and went to sit down at Taeil’s table. He took some bowls out of the cabinet and began serving the pasta, picking up his plate and Papyrus’ and sitting them down on the table.

“Sorry if it’s not too good..” Taeil said, picking up his fork and looking over at the tall skeleton who smiled back at him.

“IT’S OKAY, I WILL LIKE IT REGARDLESS!” Papyrus said and also picked up his fork. The two made light conversation as they ate and Taeil learned things about the other’s friends and where he grew up… That he likes making spaghetti but it isn’t his favourite food. Taeil learned all sorts of things and he also shared a lot of things too.. Like random stories of his friends.

He told Papyrus about the one time his friend Renjun thought there was a ghost who made a bottle disappear and he talked about Taeyong who was like a mother figure… He talked about Yuta and Sicheng and Papyrus listened to carefully it made Taeil’s heart melt.

It was already completely dark outside when Taeil walked him to the door.. “The day passed by so fast… I’m going to miss you,” he admitted quietly. There were crickets heard from outside and the soft glow of street lights illuminating the pavement.

“THERE ARE NO GOODBYES! JUST SEE-YOU-LATERS! WHICH I WILL, TAEIL. IT WAS SO FUN TO MEET YOU… I FEEL SO MUCH FOR YOU ALREADY,” Papyrus spoke softly to Taeil. He felt himself tearing up, he knew it wasn’t the last day they would see each other… It was only the first. 

“Can you do one more thing for me..?” Taeil asked quietly, Papyrus nodded. “Kiss me again.”

Papyrus kissed Taeil, the kiss tasted of spaghetti which (in hindsight) would taste bad but it tasted so good to Taeil. Papyrus tasted so good… His hands wrapped themselves around the skeleton, relishing in the bony edges of the other. It was a beautiful moment for them both.

Taeil had finally found his other half.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everybody, its kevin (aka taeil's boyfriend) back at it again. i ship these two so much its crazy, i just know theyre dating irl... i might be taeils bf but papyrus is his husband! xoxoxo
> 
> twt: shineetour


End file.
